Greyfrog
Greyfrog was a demonHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae who was born of Mirepool’s Clutch in the Twentieth Season of Darkness. By his own admission, he had fathered thirty-one clutches of his own. Greyfrog, dog-sized and reptilian in general appearance, had a broad face and mouth with two slitted nostrils, four arms with clawed apelike hands, and two short legs. His four murky green eyes, with vertical pupils, were arranged in a diamond pattern in his flat, hairless head.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.176House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.537-538 They blinked in pairs, first the two side-by-side, then the pair above and below.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86 His head was flat and hairless, and his serrated lips concealed a long, slithering tongue.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86 When darkened by the sun, his skin was almost olive.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.85 He had a voracious appetite and was driven by an endless hunger.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.702House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.810 In House of Chains ] L'oric and Osric discovered Greyfrog dying at the collapsing border of the warren that formed Raraku's ancient memory. Osric noted that it was common to find demons stumbling out along the memory's verge, and Greyfrog admitted he had hopped one hop too far. As L'oric had recently lost his demon familiar of many centuries,House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.487 he offered to save the beast's life in return for its service. Greyfrog was impressed by L'oric's Eleint father, and promised to consider the matter after he was fed.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.691-692 Ultimately, the demon struck an alliance with mage, serving more as a companion and partner than a familiar.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US TPB p.546 L'oric set the demon to guarding Felisin Younger in Karsa Orlong's grove. Greyfrog took a liking to the girl, claiming it wanted to marry her despite their small chance of producing proper broods together.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.772 The demon left the girl's side only to rescue L'oric after Korbolo Dom attempted to murder the mage in his tent.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.777 Eventually L'oric sent Greyfrog off with Heboric and Scillara to take Felisin to safety away from Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.812 They soon found their way to Tesem and the company of Iskaral Pust and Cutter.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.847-849 In The Bonehunters Greyfrog accompanied Cutter, Felisin Younger, and Scillara, on their journey to return Heboric to Otataral Island. Along the way, he killed Guthrim and a group of bandits in a spectacularly violent manner when they tried to assault the two women.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.91-92 Whenever Felisin awoke in the night with bad dreams, he sang children's songs to her in his people's language saying he needed to practice them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.157 He communicated telepathically with his traveling companions with the exception of Scillara.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.90 It turned out that the reason was her pregnancy. Once she delivered the baby, he also communicated with her and displayed a certain affection for her. Among his own kind, Sentinel Circlers bravely self-sacrificed themselves for the benefit of the community. Since Scillara would have no interest in his sexual advances, he saw himself as her Sentinel Circler protecting her from harm.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.179 Quotes Notes and References de:Graufrosch Category:Demons Category:Males